


Do You Remember?

by codex213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: Draco and Harry's break up.





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I found my old deviantart profile, and thought I would give this fic a new home. All characters belong to JKR, I'm only borrowing them.

Draco turned away from the rain-soaked window, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes. He had never been one bent on talking, and after he had broken up with Harry, he sure as hell didn't want to talk to him about it. The blonde knew he was at fault, that all the blame was on him.  
He wanted to call, to apologize for the way things had been and the way things had ended. The only thing holding the blonde Slytherin back was a fear of sorts. He didn't want to waste Harry's time, was almost afraid that Harry wouldn't want to hear what he had to say.

  
Draco couldn't take it any longer. It was useless trying to lie to either himself or the man he had so foolishly let go. As the brunette's face appeared in his mind's eye, Draco put a name to what he had felt for Harry all along, what he could no longer deny to himself— he loved Harry Potter . No, it went deeper than that— he was in love with Harry Potter. Mustering up every ounce of courage in his body, the blonde turned on his heel, heading toward the Astronomy Tower, Harry's favorite place on the grounds when it was raining.  
When he arrived, Harry was there. His heart skipping a beat, the blonde once again wondered how he could have let this beautiful man go. Looking closer, however, Draco saw something new in the Brunette's eyes, a kind of defeated look; but there was also a look of resolve, as if he had expected this and had already steeled himself for whatever Draco may say.

  
"Harry....can...can we talk?" the blonde asked softly.

  
"I don't want to hear your rubbish excuses for breaking my heart, Malfoy. You broke my bloody heart!" Harry shot back forcefully.

  
"I know. I wanted to say...I wanted to say I'm sorry Harry. But we could try again, you know. We could try like we did before. Broken hearts can be mended, Harry. Or repaired. I could undo the pain I've caused you, or at least alleviate some of it."

  
"No, Draco. I believe you're sorry...sorry you lost a good fuck. But you can't undo the pain you've caused me. You've never loved anyone but yourself. How can I give you— us another chance when you don't even love me?"

"I do love you. I love you with everything I have," Draco pleaded.

  
"It's too late, Draco. I've made up my mind. This will never work. It never did." Harry said, turning his back on Draco; the way he looked at Draco before turning his back on him was a look the Slytherin wouldn't soon forget. It was a look of pity. Harry Potter felt sorry for Draco Malfoy!

  
"You could've come to my side. You could've let me know what you were thinking. You could have seen the bloody distance between us, Harry! Was it really too far for you to go? Was it too far to meet in the middle?" Draco exploded.

  
"With all the shit I've been through, regardless of all the pain I've felt, I couldn't wait to get hurt again, especially by you, Draco. There are memories we won't recall, feelings you'll never find. It's taken me this long to see it. We always had other, better things to do, better things to say. Never once did you utter the words 'I love you.' And now it's too late. Goodbye, Draco," Harry replied, still facing the window.

"Harry..." Draco pleaded, his voice cracking.

 

"I said goodbye, Draco." Harry said, brushing past Draco and walking out of the tower, leaving Draco alone. 

  
As Draco looked outside once more, one last tear fell.


End file.
